mightandmagicfandomcom-20200222-history
Kilkik
}} Kilkik is one of the three beholders appearing in The Sword of Frost, the eighth part of Heroes Chronicles. The other two are Zarm and Neez. When Tarnum was leading the armies of Nighon to stop Gelu from claiming the Sword of Frost and potentially destroying the world, he was attacked by a medusa that wanted to slay him and take control of his army. The three beholders killed the medusa and saved him, hoping he would reward them well, and Tarnum made them his advisors and guards. They would lead the army, second only to him. While Tarnum was glad for their protection, he also knew not to trust them. Neez, who was the leader of the beholders, learned that the ten hatchlings of the treacherous medusa were plotting against them. Deciding to strike first, Tarnum and the three beholders ambushed the medusas while they were preparing a poison. While the medusas were slain, Zarm also lost his life in the struggle. Kilkik and Neez became Tarnum's closest allies in the camp. Neez had ears in every faction, keeping Tarnum informed of possible betrayals, while Kilkik collected intelligence on the enemy. It was Kilkik who discovered that Kija, Kilgor's third wife, was trying to acquire the Sword of Frost to arrange for her sons to be named Kilgor's heirs, and that she'd somehow gained the ability to manufacture crystal dragons. One day, Neez and Kilkik brought a group of troglodytes before Tarnum, explaining that the creatures had fallen asleep while transporting gold, allowing elves to steal thousands of gold pieces. As Tarnum was unwilling to execute them, he pretended that a dream had told him that if he killed any of his men that day, he'd die in battle. He realized from the angry scowl on Neez's face that he could no longer pretend to be insane to avoid difficult decisions, so he sent the troglodytes off on a suicide mission to capture Gelu's friend Ufretin on their own, and sent Neez with them to make sure they did or, more likely, died trying. He then hired a new bodyguard, the massive minotaur king Trongar, and had him prepare an ambush for Neez - a group of medusas, eager to get revenge for their fallen sisters, armed with elven arrows make it look like an enemy attack. When Kilkik reported that Neez had died in an ambush, Tarnum knew from the menacing look on his face that the beholder no longer felt any loyalty towards him. Tarnum managed to capture Ufretin, who was shocked to dicover the identity of the overlord keeping him prisoner. Tarnum kept their shared past from his army, but made sure Ufretin was treated relatively well. When Tarnum refused to allow Kilkik to torture him, the beholder started to secretly encourage the army to be disobedient, ready to rebel against their overlord. When Tarnum realized that his army was at the point of mutiny over his treatment of his prisoner, he took the dwarf away in secret to free him. Kilkik, unaware that the dwarf had been released, decided to sneak into Ufretin's cage in the middle of the night and kill him. But Zallisa, leader of the medusas, had already hidden inside the cage, and stabbed the beholder to death as revenge for the death of her sisters. Category:The Sword of Frost characters